


Secrets hidden under bed sheets.

by GaySpaceHoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bread Sex, Bread kink, Food Kink, Love, M/M, Mayonnaise, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceHoe/pseuds/GaySpaceHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving someone is hard, especially when no one can know about your relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets hidden under bed sheets.

 

Jensen dreamed. Dreamed about that smile, about that deep voice that sang him to sleep, about that bread body. There were things...that he had but on the other hand he hadn't. Having secret relationship with your boss wasn't easy. 

* * *

 

"CUT!" Robert yelled, they just finished last scene for today. "Jensen, can I take you for a second?"

"Sure" He could feel butterflies in his belly. 

"So uh, I was thinking." Robert was touching his grey beard. "Maybe after we both finish we could meet?"

Jensen nodded, he didn't want to seem too enthusiastic "In uh, our usual place?"

"No, sorry, Jenny booboo but since I became...you know" (It was still hard for Bob to accept it, Jensen had to comfort him many times). "I don't have that much money"

"It's okay, my love, I can pay for it."

* * *

 

"Bread, please!" Jensen moaned, it took Singer a lot of time to finally admit to Jensen that he loved when people called him bread in bed. Robert was rubbing mayo into Jensen's bare body, another kink of his, using mayo.

* * *

 

I don't know what to write more so this is the end maybe I'll edit it later.


End file.
